TRSWTWS and Other Strange Happenings
by RoLofan28
Summary: A Promise, A Letter and the Start of something new. rn(This is a shorthand version of the title. The full title is with the fic.)


**Disclaimer**: I do not own the X-men. I'm just using them for fun. No infringement is intended. 

**Note**: This story is set in the Ultimate Universe. Also, I won't be staying completely true to character in this story. I may make things up as I go along.

**Title**: The Red Sox Won The World Series...and Other Strange Happenings

Chapter 1

Standing in the livingroom of the vast mansion, she shook her head in quiet disbelief as she read the letter over and over.

"I cannot believe this" she whispered as she carefully looked over each word to make sure she was not seeing things.

"What can't you believe?" her redheaded friend asked as she looked over her friend's shoulder.

"Nothing" came the way too quick reply as she tried to hide the letter.

Her friend was quicker and managed to snatch the letter from her friend's hands and keep her at bay as her green eyes scanned it.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed as her surprise melted into laughter.

Ororo rolled her blue eyes as she snatched her letter back. "It's not funny Jean" she nearly growled as her friend was seemingly about ten minutes away from laughing herself into a coma.

Jean managed to calm herself down, wiped the laughter induced tears from her eyes and straightened her green blouse and black jeans. "You're right Ororo. It's not funny."

"Exactly"

"It's hilarious!" Jean shouted as she collapsed onto a nearby couch in a fit of giggles.

"Jean!"

"What's hilarious?" came a voice from behind the silver haired girl.

It was Scott. He'd been in the kitchen making a sandwich when he'd heard his grilfriend's hysterical laughter and it peaked his interest. Enough so that he just had to see what was going on.

"Nothing" Ororo said.

Scott looked from the steaming Ororo to the laughing Jean. "Nothing will not make my dear girlfriend laugh like a hyena."

If Ororo hadn't been so pissed she would have laughed when Jean took one of the throw pillows from the couch and whomped her boyfriend in the face with it.

"I do not laugh like a hyena" she mock glared at him, pouting all the while.

Scott put the pillow back on the couch and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his blue jeans.

"Of course you don't sweetheart" he said while rolling his eyes and smirking.

He stopped his smirking when a few pillows began floating in the air.

"Okay, okay. You really don't laugh like a hyena. I mean it" he said as he put his hands up in an appeasing gesture.

Jean smiled triumphantly and the pillows dropped back to the couch.

"Now" Scott continued "What was so hilarious?"

Ororo cursed the Goddess she worshipped so faithfully. She was hoping that the two lovebirds would get distracted by one another and forget about her.

Jean nearly started lauging again, but held it back.

"The letter she has."

"What letter?"

"There is no letter" Ororo insisted as she held it behind her back.

One of Scott's eyebrows raised at her obvious lie.

"Oh, it must be big if you're trying to hide it...Let me see!" he said as he jumped at her and made a grab for the paper.

Ororo ducked out of the way and tried to distance herself from Scott.

"Scott" Ororo warned "There is nothing for you to see. So you should just stay right where you are."

Her warnings did no good as Scott continued to stalk her. With every step he took forward, she took one back.

Jean quickly scanned her boyfriend's mind and moved from the couch to a nearby chair, tucking her sandled feet underneath her.

Ororo saw the move out of the corner of her eye and paused in her steps. This was all Scott needed to catch her off guard. He grabbed Ororo by her waist, pulled her down onto the couch and held her arms above her head.

Scott looks at Ororo's fisted hands and sees the letter crumpled up in them. He then looks at his friend's surprised and angry face and gives her a wicked grin.

"Scott what are you...Oh no, no! Don't you dare!"

Jean, still in the other chair, giggled at the sight of the too most stoic members of the X-men acting like children.

Ororo laughed uncontrollably as Scott's fingers danced wildly across her abdomen. "Scott! Stop this! I-" she shouted as her words dissolved into incomprehensible giggles.

Scott ignored her pleas and continued to tickle her until the piece of paper she held fluttered to the carpeted floor of the livingroom.

Laughing triumphantly, Scott released his captive, snatched up the letter and put some distance between himself and Ororo. He didn't want her to take the letter back after he worked so hard to get it from her. Not that she had the strength to get up, let alone fight him for the paper, but still.

Like his grilfriend before, Scott cracked up as he read the contents of the letter. This sent Jean into another fit of laughter as well.

By this time, Ororo had recovered from Scott's tickle attack. She pulled her white tanktop back down over her dark blue capris. She had even become more pissed at the fact that her friends were laughing at her.

"It's not FUNNY!"

Jean and Scott instantly straightened at Ororo's tone of voice and the loud boom of thunder that accompanied it.

"We're sorry 'Ro, okay?" Scott said "But come on, think about it. No one over thought that this would happen. I mean, hell must have really frozen over."

"Yeah, we're not laughing at you. We're laughing at the situation."

"It sure sounded like you were laughing at me."

"We weren't" Jean assured her practically friend. "Come on Ororo, don't you think it's funny? When you agreed to this, you didn't think it would ever happen. It's so amazing!"

Now actually pouting, Ororo took her letter back from Scott.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm not going to do anything Scott. Absolutely nothing."

"Nothing!" Jean exclaimed. "You have to"

"I don't have to do anything Jean."

"Yeah you do. You promised."

"But"

"No buts. I know you made the promise thinking that it would never happen, but a promise is a promise."

"Jean"

"'Ro, listen. It's just one time. Once it's over, you'll never have to do it or speak of it again."

"Scott, I don't."

"What's the matter Ororo? Afraid you might like it and want to do it again?"

Ororo folded her arms across her chest and glared at the spiky haired redhead.

"No, I'm not afraid. It's justit's him. Why did it have to be him?"

Jean got up from the chair and sat next to Ororo, slinging an arm around her shoulder. "He's attracted to you girl. You're beautiful. You can't blame him for having great taste" she said while winking at her best friend.

Ororo shook her head, somewhat amused by Jean's obvious attempt at stroking her ego. Ororo did think highly of herself and hated to admit that Jean's compliments had worked. And from the look on Jean's face, she knew it too.

Ororo unfolded her arms, looked at the letter and groaned "I can't believe this" while Jean and Scott left the room laughing.

"'Ro,

GUess hell finally froze over huh darlin'? The Red Sox won the World Series. They actually stepped up to the plate (literally) and won for the first time in 82 years. Anyway, that's not the main reason why I wrote this letter. Been chasin' ya for a while now 'Roro, but for some reason ya keep turnin' me down. I remember a certain time when I asked you out. You had quite the answer for me darlin'. Now I know that it was about three years ago when you said this, but I believe it went something like this: "Sure, I'll go out with you...when the Red Sox win the World Series! When they win, we'll go out to eat, to the movies, dancing, whatever you want. I promise. Then you walked away laughing. I 'spose you were feelin' generous by givin' me a little bit 'o hope. Well, the day has finally come darlin'. Tomorrow night, you and me are gonna go out and I'm gonna show you what ya been missin' all these years.

Logan

P.S. - No backin' out either. Ya promised and a Goddess always keeps her promises.

TBC...


End file.
